


Tequila Things

by bokutosquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2020, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Music, Romance, Vacation, beach, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutosquad/pseuds/bokutosquad
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo take a romantic trip to the beach and Bokuto learns that Kuroo could dance. (BoKuroo Week 2020; Day 2: Music/Dancing.)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Tequila Things

The day Bokuto learned that Kuroo could dance was when they were at the beach, drunk from a party and enjoying each other's company.

Bokuto had been showing up at Kuroo's place every day with various scams to get him to agree going to the beach. First, it was a harmless melon smoothie, to which he said, "Man, this would taste so much better if we were at a beach." He wasn't very discrete that way. His next choice of bribe material were sunglasses that "needed a nice place to be worn," a duffel bag that were "unfortunately unused," and then a sunhat that "could use some sun." Then his attempts began getting more and more desperate. He brought a water gun, a floatie, and then both a mojito and a sangria because he "didn't know which drink was more tropical." It was when he rolled up wearing swimming trunks with a full face of snorkeling gear that Kuroo finally gave him the answer he wanted. "It's because I'm shirtless, isn't it? And you like the trunks?" Bokuto had asked him. He seemed too proud of himself that he finally made Kuroo cave, and Kuroo didn't have the heart to tell him it was because he had spent the last eight days doing all his school requirements for the rest of the semester to free up some space for the weekend. 

When they got to the beach, Bokuto didn't even spend five minutes settling their things into their hotel room that he already ran out to the water. And when Kuroo followed him out there, he found Bokuto just floating there, in the water, with half of his body dangling off a donut floatie, doing nothing but basking in the sun and letting the water crash into him. 

"You're not gonna swim?" Kuroo asks as soon as he reached him.

"I'll do that later," he says. "Right now, I just wanna feel this."

Kuroo laughs. "Feel what? The water? If I knew you just wanted to dip into the water I'd have just put you in a barrel."

Bokuto rolled his eyes and took a handful of water to run over his face. "No. I mean _this_. I needed a vacation."

A soft smile found its way into Kuroo's lips. It was true. He _did_ feel like Bokuto was getting restless. Right now, he looked calmer than he'd ever seen him, with his eyes closed as he took deep breaths of fresh, albeit salty air. He looked content and at peace. Kuroo splashed water into his face.

They spent the rest of the day being the loud, chaotic bastards that they were. The number of annoyed mothers who had given them nasty looks due to their yelling, obnoxious laughing, and shameless swearing was at a fortunate 4, which was half less than what they got the last time they visited. The number of women, though, who have come up to them to try and get their numbers as they laid in the sand eating chips and loudly talking about things like Bigfoot and yetis, was an outstanding 14, which was three more than their past high score.

"Yo, Kuroo, that last one was definitely for you," Bokuto said, popping a handful of nacho chips into his mouth.

"Of course it was, fucking look at me," Kuroo replied. "I'm like a sex god. Plus, that girl is way too slutty to go after you. The type of girls to go after you are the sweet ones looking like they want a summer romance, _not_ a beach fling."

Bokuto nodded. "I was just going to say it was because she was wearing a black bikini earlier but when she approached us, it was red. You know, like your trunks?"

Kuroo groaned. "She _changed bikinis_ to get my number? Well now I feel bad."

"Yeah, you did call her slutty."

Later that night, when the two of them were sharing a nice meal by the squid grill and seafood bar along the coast, Bokuto saw the bonfire on the shore and begged Kuroo to go. Kuroo had wanted a peaceful night with him, with his plans involving simpler things like stargazing or taking a walk along the beach. He knew he lost, though, when he saw the fire dancers and performers that had caught Bokuto's eye the same moment he did.

It was a long night, and it was a good party. They met a lot of new people, and Bokuto came really close to getting a tattoo from a guy who was supposedly just a henna artist. And while the both of them ended up drunk and crashing into their hotel room at 4 AM and loudly waking up the family next door to them, the dancing part happened much later.

Bokuto had just came out of the shower when he heard the music. He found Kuroo, sipping a glass of tequila by the balcony with his forehead pressed against the rails and his legs dangling off into the air. He was humming along to the song, and both his tone and timing were off. Bokuto didn't care. To him, he looked incredibly precious at that moment, and everything about that moment was perfect.

"I told you to lay off the tequila, Kuroo," Bokuto jokes as he approaches him. "It makes you sad and now look at you, you're practically suicidal."

Kuroo smiles and stands up. He takes Bokuto's hand and puts one over his shoulder, and the other on his waist. "I am farthest away from being suicidal right now. The only way I'd kill myself tonight is if you disappear within the next second. And now that you haven't, I will continue being the luckiest guy in the world."

"Uh oh, you're getting sappy," Bokuto says, though his ears were burning and his smile was bigger than the moon shining down on them. "You _definitely_ drank too much."

Kuroo shrugs. And then he starts swaying him.

Bokuto laughs, but the night air carries most of it away. "What are you _doing?"_

Kuroo shushes him. "I'm dancing."

"You can't dance," he says. "You _can't_ , I've seen you try to challenge Tsukki to a dance battle on Akaashi's birthday."

"Excuse me, I was drunk then," Kuroo scoffs. "And that was a long time ago. I can learn to dance. And this, this is a different dance."

Bokuto nods for his sake. "Right, of course. Lead the way then."

And then he did. Kuroo swayed him around, and gripped him tight in varying levels of intensity in random patterns. He swayed him around and he continued humming along to the song, even when the song ended five minutes ago. Nevertheless, Bokuto let him move him - even when Kuroo stepped on his foot and then his own, even when the sun looked like it was about to rise, and even when Kuroo struggled to keep himself upright.

"You know, I wanted to do something romantic tonight," Kuroo tells him, his eyes closed and his fingers tracing circles on Bokuto's back. "I couldn't let a party get in the way of that. It's still a pretty beautiful night."

Bokuto placed a swift kiss to his cheek, the one that was pressing against his. "It is."

They kept dancing, all the way until he saw the stars fade and the midnight blue sky turn into lighter shades by the minute. He could hear the birds chirping, and for him, they were singing along to Kuroo's tune.

"See?" Kuroo says so softly that if he wasn't resting his head on Bokuto's shoulder he wouldn't have heard him. "I can dance."

Bokuto holds him closer. "Yeah, you can."

He didn't even lie. Because as he kept swaying their body along to a melody only he could hear and Bokuto watched the sunrise and how its golden light reflected over Kuroo's sleepy face, he knew, without a doubt, that everything about that moment was perfect. So of course Kuroo could dance.


End file.
